Total Drama Island
This is the first season of Total Drama: The Roleplay by the Total Drama Wiki users. Anyone can join and roleplay as any of the 28 contestants in the series. Summary This is a elimination based competition where 28 contestants start off on an island called Camp Wakanakwa where each one of them will get eliminated in every episode until three final campers remains on the island. Those three winners will then win a grand prize depending on their rankings. Winners There will be three winners in this season: *First place winner will win a $1,000,000 grand prize plus a free Lamborghini Veneno and $100,000 worth of iTunes gift cards *Second place runner-up will win $100,000 plus $1,000 worth of iTunes gift cards and a free 2000 Camaro SS *Third place will win $10,000 Rankings # (Ezekiel) - User:RiMiEg007 # (Cody) - User:Jakerz69 # (Duncan) - User:RiMiEg007 Characters There are characters in the series, each of them will be split into 2 teams, The Killer Kittens vs. The Screaming Snakes. Killer Kittens *Alejandro *Brick *Cameron *DJ *Duncan *Ezekiel *Geoff *Gwen *Harold *Izzy *Mike *Noah *Scott Screaming Snakes *B *Beth *Bridgette *Cody *Courtney *Dawn *Heather *Katie *Owen *Sierra *Trent *Tyler *Zoey Post Episode 1 Killer Kittens *Alejandro *Brick *Bridgette *Cameron *DJ *Duncan *Ezekiel *Geoff *Gwen *Heather *Izzy *Mike *Scott *Zoey Screaming Snakes *B *Beth *Courtney *Dawn *Harold *José (debuts in Lions and Tigers and José... Oh My!) *Katie *Lindsay (debuts in Skyball Experience) *Noah *Owen *Sierra *Trent *Tyler Post Episode 7 Killer Kittens *Bridgette *Cody *DJ *Duncan *Ezekiel *Gwen *Heather *Izzy *Mike *Scott *Zoey Screaming Snakes *Alejandro *Brick *B *Dawn *Harold *José *Katie *Noah *Owen *Trent Post Episode 9 Lurid Lions This team consists of the villainous contestants. *Alejandro *Duncan *Ezekiel *Gwen *Heather *José *Mike *Scott *Noah Heroic Hedgehogs This team consists of the heroic contestants. *B *Bridgette *Cody *Dawn *DJ *Harold *Izzy *Owen *Trent *Zoey Post Episode 13 *Alejandro *B *Cody - 2nd place winner *Dawn *Duncan - 3rd place winner *Ezekiel - 1st place winner *Gwen *José *Mike *Noah *Owen *Scott *Zoey Episode List These are the roleplay episodes that will be played. All chats will be recorded for archival purposes and converted into a script. *NOTE* It is you responsibility to make it to the episodes. Failure to show up during the episodes will lead to a risk of elimination. The host will run the episodes at the scheduled time regardless of who shows up, so make sure you be there! Challenges Elimination Table 1: Duncan won the challenge, and was able to choose who to vote off. He chose Brick. 2: Izzy blew up Chris's cottage. The Heroic Hedgehogs lost the challenge anyway, and Chris eliminated Izzy. 3: The Lurid Lions was the losing team, while DJ was on the Heroic Hedgehogs. DJ quit before José or Noah could be voted off. 4: José and Ezekiel were LOW, and José was voted off. But Chris revealed that it was a reward challenge, and that the elimination wasn't valid, saving José from elimination. 5: José was severely injured by Alejandro, resulting in him being removed from the show. 6: Mal tampered with the votes, eliminating Alejandro. 7: Chef (forced by Chris) chose to vote off Mike. 8: Cody won the challenge, and got to choose who to bring with him to the finale. He eliminated Duncan, seeing him as a bigger threat than Ezekiel. Trivia *The Killer Kittens, the soft, pathetic sounding team, was the tougher and stronger team who won almost every challenge. While the Screaming Snakes, the tough and strong sounding team was pathetic and only won twice. *The final 6 were all males. *José is the first contestant to be eliminated by injury. **José is also has the most LOW's, being 9 in this season. *Duncan's elimination is similar to Brick's elimination. **Ironically, Duncan was responsible for Brick's elimination, and Duncan was eliminated the same exact way.